Mixed up Breeds, Mixed up Worlds: Tsukino's part
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: ONESHOT The Urameshi's have a party to celebrate the birth of their daughter. At said party Chu gives Tsukino something to drink. Next thing she knows, she is waking up in an unfamiliar room with a mad fox readying to attack her. Co-written with Shea279 Rated PG-13 on safe side due to mentions of drinking. Rated G on slack side.


**Mixed Up Breeds, Mixed Up Worlds  
Tsukino's Part**

Lesson Number 1: A word of warning to all of you may ever go to a party at the Urameshis'. Whatever you do, DON'T let Chu get you a drink. He WILL spike it, and you WILL get drunk. And for all of you who think you never will run into Chu or the Urameshis', just keep an eye out at the bars in Japan.

For all of you who don't believe me, here is an example of why you NEVER let Chu near your drink.

The Spirit Detectives and their friends call me Tsukino, and I'm a part bat, part cat demon also known as a Kitty-bat. I met the detectives when I fell into Human World because I was chased by some demons. I was rooming with Keiko and Yusuke until they had Rei. Now I'm rooming with Botan and Kurama. (Don't ask me why I'm not back in Demon World because I don't know.)

The night Keiko and Rei came home, Yusuke threw this huge party, and Chu brought the drinks. He managed to somehow convince me to drink some, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a weird room in a weird bed. At first, I just thought I had managed to sleep walk into Botan's room because both the rooms had light blue walls. Unfortunately, I then noticed the second bed.

I stared at it for a bit before I realized I wasn't the only one in the room. There was a small snow white fox as well. Only, it had three tails with red tips on the ends of its tails, chest, and ears. It stared at me with red eyes as if it expected me to pet it or something.

It seemed to realize I wasn't who it thought I was and pounced on me. This would not have worried me if the fox hadn't suddenly become the size of a tiger.

It backed me up against the wall and roared at me.

I tried to remember what I read about foxes in books. Unfortunately, the only thing I could remember was that they didn't like cats much.

Luckily before I became fox munch, two people entered the room. One was a male about sixteen with brown hair and green eyes. He walked right towards the fox and told it to sit.

To my surprise, the fox obeyed, transformed into its smaller form and ran over the boy. It started pulling at his shoelaces as if trying to tell him something.

While the fox did this, the second person who had entered the room ran over to me. I felt relief flow through me when I saw her blue hair in her signature ponytail and pink eyes. That relief disappeared though when she called out 'my' name.

"Shea, are you all right? What happened? Why was Yuki attacking you?"

All her questions merged together after she called me Shea and I blinked as I tried to figure out what was going on. Where was I? Where was Kurama? Why wasn't I at the apartment? And who was the human sixteen year old who could boss around a fox that could transform to a tiger size? For a second, I wondered if Kurama had cut and dyed his hair, but the eye colour wasn't quite the same.

"Are you okay, sis?" the boy asked.

I blinked again and tried to understand what was happening. "Uh… I think so… but who are you?"

He seemed shocked by my question.

"It's me, Bruno. Your brother." Suddenly he grinned. "Oh I get it. You're just fooling around."

I said nothing but turned to the girl beside and whispered behind my hand, "Botan-chan, seriously, who is that guy?"

Botan stared at me and put her hand on my forehead. "She doesn't appear to have a fever. Maybe she hit her head," she said to the boy who called himself Bruno.

I pushed her hand away. "I'm feeling fine Botan-chan. But what is going on? Why aren't we at the apartment? Where is Kurama-san? And **who** is this Bruno-san? Your boyfriend that you never told Keiko-chan and me about? He looks a little young for you."

Botan and Bruno just stared before Bruno turned to Botan and asked, "Are you sure she doesn't have a fever? Maybe she caught some sort of demonic disease."

I glared at him. "I'm perfectly healthy. Just confused."

"What's there to be confused by?" Botan asked.

I sighed. "Many things. One, why do you keep calling me Shea? My name is Tsukino, remember?"

I saw them trade a look.

"She- Tsukino, do you know where you are?" Bruno asked.

I shook my head. "Not at the apartment. Where did you guys drag me after I passed out from the drink Chu-kun gave me?"

"And when did Chu give you this drink?" Botan asked carefully as if she was talking to someone who was mentally unstable.

I frowned, not liking not knowing what was going on. "Last night right after Yusuke-kun and Keiko-chan came home with Rei-chan."

Again they traded a look. "And what happened after that?" Bruno asked.

"Chu-kun gave me a drink, and I passed out. So where are we?"

Botan and Bruno traded another look before Bruno announced that '[it was] too weird for him' and left to get Kurama.

After a few seconds, a fifteen-maybe sixteen- year old boy entered the room. There was no doubt who it was with his long red hair and green eyes, but he was far too young to be the man I knew.

"Hello Botan, Shea. Are you ready for training?" he asked pleasantly. Bruno must not have told him that I wasn't Shea.

"Training? For what?" I asked.

Younger Kurama didn't show it, but he was obviously confused. "The next fight of the tournament."

Unable to stop myself, I asked, "What tournament? And why aren't you twenty-three? Did Suzuka-kun try out a potion on you?"

"Who is Suzuka?" Botan asked.

I turned to face her. "Remember from the Dark Tournament? Genkai-sama fought against Suzuka-kun who latter gave Kurama-san some sort of plant that allowed him to transform back into his demonic form."

Botan stared at me with wide eyes, and Younger Kurama seemed surprised. "Shea…" he said slowly. "That didn't happen. We are just starting the battles in the Dark Tournament now. We only just defeated Team Masho yesterday. Are you feeling all right?"

I blinked and tried to process this information. "Okay, let me get this straight, right now, we are fighting in the Dark Tournament, and you have only just defeated Team Masho."

He nodded.

I shrugged. "Then it is official, I'm either completely nuts, or I was somehow transported to a different dimension while I was passed out on the floor."

"Who are you then?" Botan asked.

I sighed. "My name is Tsukino. I come… from another dimension, I guess, where everyone is older and all your adventures have already happened. Now why did you keep calling me Shea?"

"Because we believed you were her," Younger Kurama said pointing towards a mirror.

I looked over and felt my now light purple eyes widen. Instead of my usual black hair, a mane of purple hair was falling over my shoulders. My cat ears, tail, and wings were also gone, being replaced with human features. I stared at the mirror and tried to make sense of what I saw.

"Well… I'm confused," I managed to mutter.

He nodded and turned to Botan. "Botan, could you please inform the others that… Shea and I will join them at the stadium in a couple minutes?"

She nodded and then left the room leaving Younger Kurama and me alone.

"Is there anything else you can remember after you passed out?" he asked as he sat down on the bed beside me.

I shook my head. "Nothing… Wait, I remember some sort of white light but I thought that was just me opening my eyes and seeing the sunlight and falling back to sleep."

He was frowning. "So if you are here? Where is Shea then?"

I shrugged. "Probably in my world."

Younger Kurama seemed to pale. "You might have a bit of trouble with your friends when you return then. Until then, it would be wise for you to pretend to be Shea so that no one notices a change. It will be less work for both of you in the long run."

"And how did Shea-san act exactly?"

He paused and thought before saying, "Shea is a… complicated person. Most of the time she is cheerful and tries to be responsible, but she also isn't very good at that."

I frowned. "Brilliant. Do you think hiding in her room until she figures out how to get home would be in her character?"

He gave me a small smile. "I'm afraid not."

I sighed again. "So what does Shea-san usually do during the fights?"

"She takes part in them."

I stared at him. "She's a fighter? You guys don't have any fights today do you?"

Kurama shook his head. "Yes, Shea is a fighter but we don't have any fights today. Aren't you a fighter?"

I shook my head. "All I could do was make my wings like pieces of sharp pieces of steel and make an explosion of light."

He nodded. "And you have no idea how to switch back to your own body?"

I nodded. "I already told you. All I remember was drinking something Chu-kun gave me and passing out."

"Perhaps if we repeat the process…"

I shook my head. "I'd rather not. The last time I got drunk and woke up back home, you were acting weird around me. If the older you couldn't handle a drunk me, I seriously doubt a younger version has any chance."

He nodded but said, "Your world's version of me probably didn't have to deal with Shea."

I nodded. "Point but I doubt a simple drink could have done this. After all, no one else had been affected the other times Chu-kun handed out that drink."

Younger Kurama nodded again. "Until we figure out how to return you to your own world, you'll just have to pretend to act like Shea."

I couldn't help but groan. "So that means training today?"

Younger Kurama smiled. "I'm afraid so."

I couldn't help but think that this Kurama wasn't all that different from the one back in my world. Both were evil sadists. Still though, it wasn't as if I had any other options. With another sigh, I stood up and followed Younger Kurama out the door and towards my doom.

* * *

Lesson Number 2: A word of warning to any of you who have the chance to train with Kurama. DON'T accept his offer no matter how old he is. Just because he appears less harmless, does not mean that he is. This lesson is void if you are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, or any other insanely-strong demon.

I had already known that Younger Kurama was tough but somehow I expected him to be a little less sneaky. Then again, I had never actually seen Kurama fight at all; maybe he was even sneakier and was just taking it easy on me. It didn't really matter though, because by the end of the 'training' I was covered in cuts. Actually it was more like Shea was because it was her body, but I was in it…

Anyways, Younger Kurama kicked my butt. Part way through the fight, I somehow transformed and suddenly had wings. I didn't realize this until I jumped to avoid one of Younger Kurama's attacks and jumped far farther than I should have been able to do in Shea's human form. I also realized that Shea really was a fighter. Her warrior instincts took over another part way though the fight and caused a hailstorm of rainbow coloured shards to fly around. Luckily, he was able to avoid the attack since it missed him by a full three feet and killed an innocent tree instead.

After that, we decided it would be best to return to the hotel and relax before the next fight. As we walked Younger Kurama informed me about how Shea acted and behaved in greater detail.

"It's a good thing that we managed to avoid the rest of the team today to train," Younger Kurama stated as we walked.

I nodded. "I guess but what are we going to do if Shea-san and I don't switch back in time for the fights?"

Younger Kurama shrugged. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, we should be thinking about how to get you back to your own world."

"Do you have any theories?"

He paused and then said, "A few, and no doubt your world's Kurama is also thinking the same thing."

"Which is?"

"Do we have any sort of enemies in your world that have the ability to affect space and time?"

If it had been anyone other than Kurama, I would have called him a science-fiction lover, but it wasn't so I shrugged. "As far as I know, you don't. Besides, what could be accomplished by this?"

"That's just it. If we can figure out why this happened maybe we can figure out **how** it happened."

I silently wondered if he had always been this vague or if my world's version had just learned not be so vague. "So in other words, you have no idea what is going on or how this happened."

Younger Kurama was unable to reply because we had just arrived at the hotel where a group of slightly familiar faces greeted us.

"We were just going to get you," Kuwabara said as we started to walk back to the room.

"Yeah, we thought by now you two would be finished anything you had started," Yusuke stated.

Younger Kurama seemed annoyed by this comment while I was just confused. Did Shea and he have a relationship? That was the only reason I could think of for Yusuke to make a vague comment like that. Too late, I realized that Shea probably would have reacted angrily to Yusuke's comment. Luckily, Kuwabara spotting Yukina down the hall and running to say hello drew everyone's attention away from me.

With everyone watching Yukina and Kuwabara, I entered Shea's hotel room and walked over to where I had awoken. I started to look around for something, a clue, anything to explain why I suddenly found myself there. Under the bed I found a can of beer but thought nothing of it.

After a few minutes I gave up and lay down on the bed. Nothing. There wasn't even any remains of energy to suggest that this girl known as Shea and I had traded places. I sighed. It was so stupid. Just as I was finally getting used to rooming with Botan and Kurama, I was sent to a new dimension. It seemed like someone's sick idea of a joke.

It was then that I caught the sound of a small growl. Without moving I moved my eyes so that I was looking towards the wall behind me. Sitting there was the small fox, Yuki I think it was called. I think I would have rather called it Demon but what do I know?

Anyways, Yuki was glaring and growling down at me. In his mouth was book. A very heavy looking one. I was getting up, about to make a run for it, when the fox dropped the book on my head, effectively knocking me out. And that is lesson number 3. Avoid demonic foxes if you are part cat demon. They will cause you more problems than you need.

When I awoke, I found myself nowhere. I mean literally, nowhere. There was nothing around me. I couldn't even tell you what colour anything was. It wasn't cold, hot, warm, cool, anything! It was nothing! I was floating in nothingness!

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't alone. Floating in front of me was a girl about fifteen with long purple hair and light purple eyes. It was then that I felt something rub against my leg. Looking down I saw a red flurry thing coming from behind me. I reached up and felt for my cat ears and then behind me for my wings. Everything was checked and accounted for. I was back to normal; I couldn't help but do a flip in joy.

Suddenly a voice cut into my joy. I turned to the girl and listened to her say, "Okay, so tell me I'm not the only one who was just thrown into a weird time loop."

I nodded. "I'm assuming you are Shea-san? I'm Tsukino."

"Oh, so you're Tsukino! And does everyone in your world, like to call people, san and chan? I was there for a day..." she replied.

I paused and thought about it, a bit taken back. "I don't know if everyone does it, but I do. Guess I was just taught to treat everyone around me with even more respect than usual because I'm a mixed-breed. Part bat and cat. What kind of demon are you though?"

She replied quickly, "Mixed-breed as well, part eagle, part fox. My friend Temmaro calls me a weirdo, but, you know, what are you going to do, nice to know there are a lot more out there." Shea even transformed to prove her point. She still looked the same only with fox ears, the feathered tail of an eagle, and eagle wings.

I nodded slowly. "So how did you make out in my world? Any major problems I'll have to know about when I get back? Did Botan try to take you shopping?"

Shea chuckled. "Well I cooked, and ended up ripping a bag of flour, and Kurama flipped a tuna pancake onto my head… but compared to fearing for your life everyday in a tournament, it was fun!"

I sighed. "Of course, the only time I'm not there, he chooses to act human and mess up. Typical."

She appeared confused by something as she replied, "Hard to believe you two have a problem, he seems to like you a lot, and he seems to care a lot for you."

I glared down at where the floor should have been. "Shea-san, believe me. The only reason Kurama-san cares about me is because of the mission he is on. He was probably just pretending so that you would tell me that. He was probably hoping that I would trust him more and answer his stupid questions." If only I could convince my stupid subconscious that.

Shea seemed annoyed with me. "Tsukino, I know you seem to think that, and I'm not so good with relationships, counting my brother hates my guts, but what I saw, was genuine concern in him when I started acting strange, trust me, I can smell things like worry, fear, or anger."

I sighed again. "Shea-san, believe me. If he was showing concern it was only because of the mission. He is one of those men who can't take failure and if I go insane or die, his mission is failed."

Shea was really starting to get annoyed with me because she just growled. "But my Kurama, the one in my world, and the one in your world, are nearly the same person, and sure, he doesn't like to fail, but when he has to protect something he cares about, he'll abandon any mission, it's teenage logic."

I sighed. "I'm not sure how you missed this, but Kurama-san isn't a teenager and hasn't been since he was Yoko Kurama if I'm not mistaken."

She seemed to have lost a bit of confidence in her opinion about Kurama's character. "Well, that's my logic anyway, and I think you're the missing something here."

I crossed my arms and said, "And what am I missing?"

Shea glared back at me. "Listen, I may just be speaking for the Kurama in my world, but he's not one to be sneaky and underhanded like that Tsukino, and from what I heard from Botan, you seem to like him a lot."

I can feel myself becoming angry. "Just because your Kurama is nice, does not mean that the one in my world is. And my feelings have nothing to do with how he acts. Me liking him does not mean that I'm going to pretend to be blind to his tricks."

"So you do like him?"

I felt myself start to blush when I realized what I just said. Then I told myself that it didn't matter because it wasn't like she could tell anyone anything back in my world now. "I find him attractive," I replied carefully. It never hurt to be careful.

"Right, finding him attractive is just another way of saying it there kitty."

I glared at her again. "Finding him attractive and actually loving him are two different things. Especially if you find yourself cursed so that every spring you have to hide away or else you'll end up mated to some random demon you don't even know!" I wasn't sure where that burst of anger came from, but it nice to get it off my chest. I was fed up with people thinking I was mated, taken, or interested.

Shea seemed unaffected by my anger as she replied, "Whoa, mercy on a poor fox, and I know, hormones are a funny thing, the season I have to be careful with is summer."

Unable to think of anything to say, I fell silent.

Shea didn't have the same problem "Yeah, I have that effect on others; anger goes through me like water through a net, unless you count all the times my demon father yelled at me for Yoko…"

I felt myself become curious. "What about Yoko?"

"Well, I had this relationship with a demon named Yoko, and he had tricked me into going with him, the bastard that he was, and at first I hated him. Next thing you know, I'm his mate, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." She winked at me and pulled down the collar of her shirt to show the bite mark.

I just shrugged. "Good for you," I replied as I tried to ignore the fact that my bite mark was in plain sight. I really hoped that she wouldn't spot it and ask any questions about it.

Unfortunately, Fate had never liked me. "And who gave you that mark? Kurama?" Shea asked.

I growled. "No. I don't remember how I got this mark, but it wasn't because of him, or any other demon marking me as his mate," I replied savagely. "And why did you think he would be the one to mark me? I already told you that he doesn't like me like that."

Shea frowned. "Well it looks like he's jealous or something, because he stares at it a whole lot, must have been like ten times."

I laughed bitterly. "He probably thought the same thing as you and is just wondering who my 'mate' is. He isn't jealous, just thinking. I don't know about your Kurama, but my world's version isn't very subtle."

Shea's ears fell back as she became angry. "Well I don't think so Tsukino, I really do think he likes you! I noticed all the signs, and you're denying it all. You're not giving him too much of a chance here, your being blind! I know that's not what you think, you seem to smart, so the main thing is, you're being immature!"

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to hurt me or make me see reason. In any case, it did neither because I knew what I was doing. "Shea-san, I may not know anything about your life, but it is clear that you are a believer in true-love. Let's say that you are Kurama's soul mate. Now where does that leave us? That means that there is some version of you wandering around my world looking for Kurama. Does it really seem fair for me to come into that and ruin that relationship with one that will probably only be a one-night stand?"

"I was never a believer in true love, and I have always known that there are lines to cross. Tsukino don't take me for some kind of girl who believes in princes, because I don't. But I'm useful enough to spot a good thing when there is one…" Shea said quietly, looking away.

I tried to ignore the guilt in my gut as I reply, "But do you still want me to walk into something that could destroy a better relationship for the people close to me?" I paused and say before she can answer, "Shea-san, believe me. I know what I'm doing. Sooner or later, I'm going to screw up majorly and everyone close to me is going to get hurt because of me. Because of that, it will be better if everyone keeps their distance so that they can move on. Once I'm gone, Kurama-san will probably find my world's version of you and be happy."

I try to ignore the pain that came with those sentences. To hide it, I turn to Shea and try to appear tough. "So I'll ask you again, do you really want me to come in and ruin the plan Fate has for him?"

"If your world's version of me is still looking for him, then I'm more desperate than I thought. Do you notice how slim the chances are there even is a version of me in your world? They don't even register the name Shea, do you think they know? If Kurama does know that name, and he likes you, then good, he moved on, and if I can't take that in the future, than I am pathetic. You need to see Tsukino, you aren't going to ruin anything. Chances are, you are that version of me."

Her words were soft but they cut into me like a knife. That was not the reply I was looking for. I had been hoping she would at least say that I was still an idiot or that I was right. That last thing I had been expecting was that last sentence. It took me a few seconds but finally I replied, "Shea-san, if I'm my world's version of you, then Kurama-san is going to have a lot of heartbreak. I'm a mixed breed of the worse kind and fated for pain. If I really am supposed to be with him, it is for the better that I'm not."

I looked down at the ground, my hair covering my eyes. "You can all me an idiot and say that I don't love him. That I'm blind to my own wants, but the truth is, you are the one who is blinded. The last thing I want to cause anyone is pain. By remaining where I am, that is all I'm going to cause."

Shea appeared to have finally given up. "Fine Tsukino, you believe what you want, but I know the group you are dealing with, and they know what kind of pain someone is going to bring the minute they see them, and if they took you in, obviously, they were ready to handle it." She raised her wings and caused a few rainbow shards to appear as well as a shot of white light surrounded by dark energy. The attacks collided, ripping the nothingness apart opening two portals.

Shea seemed to glare at me. "Go on, step through it, just try to keep what I said in mind, not all half breeds are destined for pain, and you certainly aren't."

I sighed and tried to think of something to say. Finally I nodded. "You may be right about half breeds but let's remember I'm a mixed breed, and unlike you, I'm not part fox." I wasn't sure why I waited to see if she would answer. I guess it was because it was nice to have someone who could relate with me about being a mixed breed talk some sense into me. It's a shame I was a bit slow realizing this fact.

Shea didn't answer so I continue to speak, saying what I wanted. "But I want to thank you, Shea-san. You managed to talk some sense into a stubborn cat demon. That alone is an amazing thing so I feel I should listen to your advice. If you would like, I'll give Kurama-san a chance." Just to be clear that I was doing it because she kept annoying me about it I added, "Happy?"

Shea thought for a moment but then smiled and said, "As a clam."

I reached out my hand in the human gesture and shook Shea's hand. "It was nice meeting you," I said before I suddenly remembered something. "Oh! And only your brother, Botan, and your Kurama know that we switched."

"Only one in your world is Kurama," Shea replied before she stepped into the portal.

I followed suit and stepped into the other portal. After a few seconds, I found myself back in my room. The purple walls seemed to greet me and I smiled as I walked to the kitchen. Botan seemed confused by my bright mood but didn't comment because she was on the phone with Keiko. Kurama, on the other hand, gave me a knowing look and said, "Any reason why you are so happy?"

I shrugged. "It's just good to be back in a familiar place."

Kurama seemed confused by my reply. "You left?"

I gave him a confused look. "Weren't you the one who met Shea-san?"

He still looked confused. "Tsukino-san, I think you had a dream and thought it was reality."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to make sense of what he told me. After a moment, I nodded and grabbed some toast. "Yeah it was probably just a really weird dream due to that drink Chu-kun gave me."

Kurama nodded and smiled. As he walked out of the room, he muttered, "But this Shea you mentioned is a very interesting person."

I paused in mid-bite and looked over at him in shock. He looked back and smiled. For a second, I just stared and then went back to my toast.

Leave it to the fox to make things even more confusing and even if that was sorta fun, I was never accepting a drink from Chu ever again… Or so I told myself.

* * *

**A/N/Disclaimer: This story was a crossover with Shea279's characters and plotline. She had the other half of the story from Shea's POV on her profile. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of Shea279's characters or plot and would like to thank her for going along with this idea. I hope whoever read this enjoyed it and was amused by the randomness of it.**

**-D101**


End file.
